


The Empty Space

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A House and Cameron poem. Repost.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/hameroncaps_zpsua8osi8v.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Space

**“The Empty Space”**

 

She walked out

Out of his life

Forever

He wanted her to stay

But it was not the way

 

He was too damage

Too damaged for her

He pushed her away

Knowing it would hurt more

Thinking it was for the best

For both their sake

 

In the end, it was he

He was hurt

For he knew he was reason

For all of it all.

 

If only he let her in

Even if it was for a small hole

In his heart.

 

He knew he hurt her

But he had to do it

To protect her

To protect himself

From the pain

The heartache

From himself.

 

 

He sat alone in his office

Hours after she left

She left him for good

This time, there was no coming back

No sorry and no date to bring her back.

 

Her resignation was not just professional

It was also personal.

She had given up.

Given up on him.

 

He hurt her too much

And she had enough

Enough of the abuse he gave her

Enough of the pain.

He wished he said something

But he was too much of a coward

He wanted to tell her.

He wanted to say something, anything.

To say that the last 3 years were something.

That he loved her more than she could ever know.

But no words would come out.

 

Instead he let her walk away.

Away from his office

And away from his life.

 

He wished he could take it all back

To turn the clock backwards

And tell her how he really feels.

But he knew it was not possible.

And because he knew the outcome would be the same

For he was a coward

And nothing more.

 

For 3 years he led her to believe

He didn’t care.

He didn’t love.

HER, all of her.

He pushed her away like garbage

Further and further away.

Until she couldn’t take it anymore

And left him.

 

She left him to be with a wombat

A man who barely a man

Whose barely a doctor.

At least not on his standards.

 

The wombat would never satisfy her.

For he knew, that the wombat was not who she wanted.

She wanted him and only him.

But it was too late for him, too late for them.

For he never told her how he feels and forced her away

Away from him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
